Convert $1\ \dfrac{5}{9}$ to an improper fraction.
${1}\ {\dfrac{5}{9}}$ This mixed number is equivalent to ${1} + {\dfrac{5}{9}}$ First, convert the whole part of the mixed number to a fraction with the same denominator $9$ as the fractional part ${1} \times \dfrac{9}{9} = {\dfrac{9}{9}}$ So now we have our number in the form ${\dfrac{9}{9}} + {\dfrac{5}{9}}$ Now, just add the two fractions and simplify! ${\dfrac{9}{9}} + {\dfrac{5}{9}} = \dfrac{14}{9}$